Sally
by campsoup1988
Summary: Sally is my first FanFict that I have written. It is focused on nothing in particular. This is the first part of the story.Please Read and Review!PS: I do not like the name of my main charecter, Sally, and plan on eventually changing her name.So Enjoy my


One day while walking down Main Street, Sally decided to check out the "Majic Inc", the corner store magic store, you know, the type of magic store you could find in most malls. Even though Sally was never interested in magic, Sally decided to buy "Magic for Beginners" by Merlin. On her way home, Sally flipped through the book, glancing at parts of the spells that had caught her eye. Without thinking, Sally mumbled to herself the entire spell "To Show Your Inner-Self." Sally started to get a warm tingly feeling, but did not think much about it. Not understanding why the people that were passing her were giving her strange glares, Sally looked into the storefront window she was passing. Sally gave a startled snarl when she saw who was looking back at her. After a few moments, Sally realized that the demon with a thick coat of black and orange fur, two long silky ears, golden eyes, claws, and a long fluffy tail, was herself! Luckily, it was a cool fall day, and Sally was wearing her long coat which she pulled tighter, and covered her head with the coat's hood. Sally then went into the nearest department store and bought a pair of mittens, luckily without most people noticing her looks. The second she left the department store, she put the mittens on so her claws could be hidden.

Sally then hurried back to the magic store, to find a counter spell. When Sally arrived at the intersection where the magic store should have been, Sally found that there was a men's formalwear store was where the magic store was! Sally went into the store and asked the clerk about the magic store, in which the clerk replied "You must have gotten your directions confused, Ma'am. We have been in this location for 2½ years!" On Sally's way home, Sally decided to pick up a salmon for dinner. It was not until after Sally finished eating, that Sally realized she did not cook the salmon, but ate it raw! The most shocking part of it was that she never liked sushi before!

After dinner, Sally decided to figure out just what the book she bought was. The biggest shock about the book was that even though Sally could read the book as clearly as if it was written in English, the book was written in a language she never saw before! After going through the book, Sally went to the internet to continue her research. First Sally identified the language as the 16th century Zangladash, a common language for spells to be written in. Even more surprising is that some people are granted the ability to read Zangladash at birth, but it is impossible to teach Zangladash to anyone that was not granted the ability to read it! Next Sally tried to research the author, Merlin, but she gave up after the 100th page that only talked about "the Sword and the Stone". Sally had better luck looking up the store she bought the book from, Majic Inc. Sally found out that the owner of Majic Inc is owned by a lady called Opal, and she constantly moves her store from one town to the next every few weeks, appearing only to those that are meant to find the store! To Sally pleasure, Sally discovered that the same site tries to track the city that Majic Inc was at. Looking at the clock, Sally was shocked to realize that it was 1:26 am, and decided to turn in for the night, and curled up into a ball on her bed. For the next few days, Sally studied the different spells in her book, which included some offensive and defensive spells, a few blessings, a couple of curses, and a few other spells.

On Sally's eighth day of being a catgirl, Sally gathered what little money she had, and head for Zarak, a day's journey away, and the current location of Majic Inc. Once Sally reached Zarak, she realized she had a new problem. How was she going to find a place to sleep and food to eat? After getting roughly kicked out of numerous hotels, Sally came across a small bed and breakfast, and decided to try there. The couple that ran the bed and breakfast was not sure if they should house a half-being liked Sally, but when Sally offered to cook for them, the couple allowed Sally to stay. That night, just before Sally went to bed, Sally blessed the house for health, fortune, and security, as thanks for their hospitably. A couple days latter, while searching for Majic Inc, Sally came across a store simply called "Wild Magic". Inside, Sally met the owner of Wild Magic, Numair, a master in animal magic. Sally Decided to purchase "Diane's Magic: A Guide to Wild Magic". Numair also gave Sally some of his own personal tips and spells to help her communicate with the animals.

When not searching for Opal, Sally practiced the spells in Diane's Magic. First Sally settled with just listening to the neighborhood animals. Next Sally worked on simple animal commands. Sally had a little difficulty communicating with dogs, but had no problem communication with cats, almost as easy as if she was talking to people. When Sally mentioned to Numair the differences in the difficulty in communicating with different animals, Numair said that she had no problem communicating with cats is because she was half cat herself.

Five days after buying Diane's Magic from Numir, Sally was practicing her wild magic in the neighborhood park, when Sally saw Opal going down a path on the other side of the park. Sally immediately approached Opal demanding to know the counter spell to revert her form to her original body. Opal promised to tell Sally that she would tell Sally the counter spell only if Sally could defeat her, and a second later, sending a lightning bolt at Sally, which she barley blocked using a shield spell. After desperately trying to try to send a fireball at Opal, while trying to defend herself from Opal's lightning bolts, Sally came up with an idea to try to give her the advantage. Sally told the birds around them to start squawking very loudly, hoping to try to distract Opal. It almost worked! Sally even managed to get a few fireballs to hit, before Opal coasted a soundproof bubble around herself. A few minutes later, Sally came up with another idea when she saw a pair of golden eyes watching the battle from bushes. Sally gave the cat directions to sneak up on Sally and to try to steal her magic book. The cat did mange to steal Opal's book. But before Sally could declare victory, Opal teleported away, leaving a pile of ash where the magic book laid.

That night when Sally went to the site that tracks Majic Inc, Sally learned that Opal had just moved her shop to Marlinton. After thanking the couple running the bed and breakfast, Sally left for Marlinton. At Marlinton, Sally decided to check out the local bed and breakfast, which quickly gave Sally a room to stay. Like in Zarak, Sally blessed the bed and breakfast. The next day, Sally learned that the couple did not mind housing her, because for Marlinton, nothing is unusual because every year, Marlinton houses the annual Magician Convention, where anything couple happen. She also learned that Convention was opening that day.

At the convention, Sally felt more comfortable then she has been since she became a catgirl! There were sorcerers, witches, mages, illusionist, gypsies, and even some half-beings like herself! While wondering around the convention, Sally found herself in Tris's booth. There, Sally got talking to Tris, and became interested in Tris's abilities to control weather. Sally ended up spending the day with Tris, discussing each of their magical abilities. Before leaving, Sally bought some rope from Tris that was infused with some lighting magic. Within the next two days, Sally wondered through the entire convention, but could not find a booth for Majic Inc at the Convention. Sally then spent the next week searching through the city trying to find the Majic Inc there. Eventually Sally gave up and decided to try to find Opal shopping/selling at the convention. On the last day of the Magician Convention, Sally finally spotted Opal. Since Sally learned that once a magic battle is declared, the battle is not over until someone was declared the victor, so Sally unraveled a part of the rope she bought from Tris, to activate the magic stored in them. Once Sally was within range of Opal, Sally sent her first lighting bolt at Opal, catching Opal totally of guard, but Opal quickly recovered at sent her own lighting bolt at Sally. Before Sally could attack again, Convention officials quickly intervened, reminding Sally that it is again the Convention policies to attack someone at the convention. Unfortunately while Sally had been distracted by the Convention officials, Opal snuck away. That night, Sally learned from her site, that Opal had again moved her shop to another location but this time in Alendra.

When Sally reached Alendra two days latter, Sally checked out the local bed and bath. Once again, the couple running the bed and breakfast was iffy about housing Sally. Since they said they did not need a cook, when she offered to serve as a cook, but they agreed to allow her to stay if helped as maid, which Sally agreed to do. Continuing her tradition, Sally blessed the house before she turned in for the night.

The next day, while Sally was searching for Majic Inc, Sally came across a music store called "FreeBard". Something about FreeBard attracted Sally's curiosity, so Sally decided to check it out. Sally learned from the FreeBard's owner, Magpie, that the Freebard is chain of stores that specializes in music, and sometimes teaches some of the hypnotizing, and mood altering styles of music. Sally also learned that Magpie's flute work is well known, and decided to hire Magpie to teach her the piccolo. In the evenings, while Sally was not searching for Opal, Sally was visiting Magpie for piccolo classes. It was not long for Sally or Magpie to realize that Sally was quickly picking up the skills.

Ten days after arriving in Alendra, Sally finally found Opal walking down the street. Since Sally had her piccolo with her, she decided to try to lower Opal's defensives with her hypnotic music. At first Sally succeeded in weakening Opal's, but Opal quickly figured out what was going on, and cast a soundproof bubble around herself, blocking out Sally's music, and then started coasted lightning bolts at Sally. Sally had to alternate blocking herself with a mirror spell, and casting her own lightning bolts and fire balls at Opal. Hearing a screech from a hawk, Sally asked one of the falcons that were flying overhead, and asked him to nosedive towards Opal's open spell book. The falcon admittedly agreed, and dove at Opal, while Sally continue shooting lightning bolts at Opal. At the last minute, just as Opal started to notice the falcon diving at her, the falcon corrected its flight so that it would fly into the magic book, which it knocked under Opal's legs and behind her. Knowing that she was defenseless, Opal teleported away before she could be defeated, leaving her magic book to become a pile of ash. That night while at the site that was tracking Opal, Sally learned that Opal had just moved to Cittàgazze.

When Sally reached Cittàgazze the next day, Sally checked out the local bed and breakfast. The owners of this bed and breakfast was hesitant for allowing Sally to stay, but then decided to allow her to stay, if she would tell them about her adventures. That night after looking for Opal, Sally decided to have a drink at a bar she was passing. While at the bar, Sally got talking to a mysterious guy called Yasasha. They both left the bar together, and when they walked out of the bar, a breeze caught hood of Sally's long coat, blowing it off. Sally held her breathing waiting for Yasasha to freak, but he didn't, instead, he lifted her hood to cover head back up. While walking, Sally asked Yasasha why he did not freak, but instead he took off his hood. Sally was surprised to that Yasasha had a thick coat of black fur and long pointy ears. He then took of one of his mittens to show her his claws, and Sally took off one of her own mittens to show him his. When they passed into some shadows, both of them took of their long coats so that they could see the rest of the changes that happened to each other, and Sally saw the Yasasha also had a long fluffy tail. Yasasha explained that earlier that day, he decided to check out Majic Inc, and bought a similar book as the one Sally bought, and accidentally read the spell called To Show Your Inner-Self, and now he became dogboy. He also said that he was looking for the owner to get a counter spell, but he couldn't find the shop again. Sally then explained how she became a catgirl, and that she was also searching for Opal to find a counter spell too. She also explained how Opal hides her shop, and keeps moving it. They both then decided to work together to get a counter spell.

Two weeks latter, Yasasha spotted Opal, and demanded a counter spell, which she replied that Yasasha had to defeat her first, in which, Sally, who was behind her sent a lightning bolt at Opal, and Yasasha sent a fireball at Opal. Knowing that she could never win a battle from both sides of her, Opal teleported away from the fight. That night Sally learned from her site, that Opal had moved her shop to Sumersea. Yasasha decided to join Sally in tracking down Opal, wherever she might go.

To be continued…


End file.
